Freezing Wood
by Menolly Harper
Summary: What is a Quidditch Captain to do when he has frustrated his most valued Chaser? Even when he doesn't know what he's done? Well, if flipping up her skirt won't help, how else can this boy change his luck? OWKB
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I know all of you out there love these things, so I'll just get it over with ;) I don't own Harry Potter, which belongs to J. K. Rowling.

**Freezing Wood**

Alright, I get it.

I'm obsessed with Quidditch, but that's normal…right?

I mean, how could anyone not be?

Say, I'm getting off topic now. Like that _never_ happens anyways.

Alright, back to square one:

You see, I've pissed off my best friend. Yes, yes I know, you're going 'Oh no big deal, everyone's done that before! Now shut your whiny trap!'

Yes well, it's just a _smidgen_ more complex than that.

This year is my final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Therefore, the only time left that I get to actually see my best friend on a daily basis.

Plus, it's only the second week of October! Yet I've already dug myself into a very, _very_ large philosophical pile of dragon dung.

Just how do you believe my best friend is at the moment?

Getting along just dandily without me.

-No kicking

-No screaming

-No hair pulling

Well, to the last one it's not like I have that much hair anyway…

With all of my stressing over Quidditch I should be bald by now!

Oh yes: The Great Bald Oliver Wood; Keeper of the Ages.

Pssh, I wish!

…For the latter I mean.

I don't want to go bald!

Again, I'm getting off topic.

So I digress:

Katie Bell, my best friend since we were wee young Quidditch fans is now socks off ready to shoot me into oblivion on my broomstick bloody enraged.

Shall I commence my happy dance?

I think _not_.

So what's a drop dead sexy Scottish Keeper to do?

Beg for mercy.

On my knees.

Kiss the very _ground_ if I have to.

It's a hellish day in the halls of Hogwarts…

A hellish day in the Common Room…

Won't you kill me…won't you kill me?

You know, I really ought to stop flipping through that Telly thing at Katie's house when I come over in the summer and holidays.

Oh bloody hell here comes the Terrible Twins of Utter Chaos and Whimsy… copyright 1998 Squirrel in the Laundry Basket number 28.

Damn them and transfiguring my dirty laundry into talking squirrels

Those bright bushy tails, big black watery eyes and little nose twitches…it makes me sick.

So what you may ask are these two up to?

Asking me how my day was…Uh oh.

The worst sign.

"What are you two up to now?"

"Nothing, dear oh-Almighty-Quidditch-Captain-of-the-Sore-Players!" Fred and George chorused in unison.

I hate it when they do that…

Sighing, Oliver ran his hand through his scraggly hair, mussing it up further.

"Listen, I'm trying to do some homework. If there really is something that is about Quidditch, grades, or a life or death situation you're in -which it doesn't look like you are right now-, then I'm all ears. But if not, I'm going to wring your scrawny freckled twin necks."

Glaring at the twins with all he could muster, Oliver smirked inwardly with satisfaction as the two red heads shrank back step.

George looked at his twin and voiced, "Why Forge, I do believe that our ickle Captain here is a bit miffy tonight. Perhaps over a certain five foot seven blond haired feisty Chaser?"

Said miffed Captain dropped his gray spotted quill onto his half-done half-arsed essay.

"Ah, I believe we've struck Snitch my clever half…wait…I mean. Oh whatever." Fred finished with a roll of his eyes.

"So Wood, are you just going to sit there forever, never solving anything and torturing us with too many Quidditch Practices?"

Great, Angelina and Alicia just joined in this nice right little fray.

"Agh! Leave me alone! It's not my fault! I can't make her stop being mad at me! I don't even know what I _did!_" I slammed my already aching head onto my Potions Text, leaving a red mark in the engraved lettering of '-ntroduct-'onto my forehead.

Quite sexy if you ask me.

"Assuming that once you get that ridiculous red mark off of your face Oliver, why don't you go talk to Katie? She's in the library…I think. Or somewhere. Just go _find her!_ Apologize for what you did." Angelina rolled her eyes as she started to lecture her Captain.

"And if that doesn't work; kiss her senseless."

Everyone, minus George looked at the red headed twin with wide eyes.

Alicia sputtered, nearly choking on her mug of tea while Angelina smacked Fred upside the head and shouted,

"That is _not_ the way to get Katie back into a good mood! Well…" Angelina rolled her eyes and trailed off.

Oliver packed up his books, "That's it; I'll just go find her and apologize until my voice runs out even though I don't even _know what I did!_"

With that, Oliver Wood slammed his way out of the Gryffindor Common Room with the Portrait of the Fat Lady yelling at him to be less harsh on her frame…

Ah…The silence of the library.

How peaceful.

The great solitude one can experience.

Oh whatever this was hell in a hand basket…

Katie pushed her essay aside, placing her elbows on the table as she put her chin on her palm.

"So what shit have I dug myself into now?" She whispered to herself aloud.

"You? I thought I was the one in deep shit."

Katie spun around, tipping over her chair in shock and falling on her bottom. Oliver had come up to her table as she sat alone and had listened to her complaint.

He offered her a hand to help her up, smirking as her skirt flipped up a bit to show her rather racy pair of underclothing.

Her face went red as she realized _just_ what Mr. Wood was looking at.

"Pervert!" She hollered at her Captain, drawing Madam Pince's stern glare and demands to leave the library at once.

Katie flipped her skirt back down, not taking Oliver's proffered hand in the process of getting up…

Just as soon they were both being shoved out of the library, both massaging their abused ears.

"You know what? I'm going to _kill_ you." The fifth year glared at her Gryffindor housemate.

"You know what…?" Oliver grinned, walking past the frustrated girl and flicking her skirt just a bit with his book, "I don't really mind."

Oliver gave a devilish grin as he took off at a dead sprint away from the now very red faced, very _murderous_ Chaser.

Oh how tomorrow would be a _very_ interesting day.

- - - - - -- ---

And thus ends the first installment of _Freezing Wood_.

I hope you liked it; it was very fun to write this little chapter, I can't wait to start on the next.

And to anyone who's reading my K/K stories of my InuYasha fiction, don't worry, they _shall_ keep updating. School is hell and so is my mother. Therefore it is tough to find the time to type things up and post them.

And I swear; Taking So Much _will_ be the next one to update.

I even have most of the chapter typed…I just need a place to leave off at.

And add more

Well, please review! It really does keep me posting.

The nagging helps, but be gentle boys and girls ;D

xD

Menolly


	2. Chapter 2

****

Disclaimer: If only I could own it. I'd be one rich little...-shify eyes-

**Freezing Wood**

_By Menolly Harper_

Congregation of the Breakfast Club…or the Gryffindor Quidditch team…whatever works.

An utter disaster in the works.

I am currently covered in a smattering of electric blue _goo_.

Oh I am so damn sexy.

No one can resist _moi_.

Ah, this is the life of the extraordinary Wizard Quidditch Captain who pisses off their Chaser…therefore eliciting the wrath of her two best friends…his _other two_ Chasers.

Alas, were he to not have his friends there he would be embarrassed…maybe not.

So this is thus currently, the goo covered Captain, the Mad Chasers of Doom, and the laughing-their-arses-till-they-fall-off Terrible Twins of Utter Chaos and Whimsy.

Now just how did this come to be? Well I'll tell you…

"Oliver! Come _on!_ You're so slow, get your bloody arse over here and shove some food down your throat before we do it for you." The ever lady-like Angelina shouted at me between shoveling mouthfuls of scrambled eggs and bacon bits down.

I grumble, making my way toward my seat, taking the last step oh so slowly, actually pausing in midair…

Until Katie threw a biscuit at me.

Honestly! I would think I'm worth more than to have a bloody _biscuit_ thrown at me.

…Well, maybe not.

But other than that!

So I slumped down in my seat and picked up a fork, pushing around food on my plate. I just wasn't all that hungry.

Now mind you, I'm just sitting there, minding my own business picking at my food when suddenly I hear a scritch.

Not just any scritch.

The scritch of a talon.

From an _owl_.

Above my head nonetheless.

Questioning my actions even as I go through with them I precede to look up.

Big. Bloody. Mistake.

All I remember seeing is a waterfall of the brightest blue rain down on me from some tin bucket carried by an owl.

So _that's_ what the owl was scratching on.

I brought a hand up to my face to wipe away the nasty goo-ish substance so that I could stop being blind when I heard a busting round of laughter all around me.

Boy today was _definitely_ my bloody day.

Honestly!

What did I do to make this happen!

Oh…right…skirt flipping…crap.

Once able to make out the shape of a napkin on the table, my face still covered in goo, at least it hid my red-faced embarrassment- I picked it up and started to clear away the substance from my eyes.

"W-Wood…" Alicia starts, but cannot go on for she is dying of an overshot of endorphins because of her continuous, bellowing laughter fits.

The twins fell off their seats, cracking up even louder than the girls, serves them right.

Little red-headed buggers.

Not that I have anything _against_ red-heads…just these two.

Oh fiddlesticks.

I can't help it.

I bust out laughing too.

Katie's looking at me as if I'm off my rocking chair.

Even though I don't even own a rocking chair…

My grandfather does!

I think…Maybe my Great Grandfather?

Or wait…I don't think he's still alive…

I've really got to start paying attention to those family reunions when we have them, because this is just sad.

Back to the former topic of _goo_…

And Katie.

I looked over at her and her quizzical freaked out look and smirked.

Yes kids- I _smirked_.

As I smirked I flicked goo at her.

Because I am oh so mature…and dead sexy…so I'm allowed.

I think.

Oh well.

One look in her cool killer eyes as she clapped a hand over her hair and I _ran_.

Leaping over little ickle first years and stomping on a couple of third year Slytherins I practically flew out of the Great Hall.

But not _just_ Katie was following me.

McGonagall too.

I am a dead man.

So maybe I should have made that will yesterday night…I have all invited you here today…because you have all committed a crime ten years ago…whoa. Wrong sort of will there. And story might I add.

Anyway, as I run and I see Katie run we _both_ see a very angry McGonagall run.

I slowed down enough just to let Katie catch up with me and I grabbed her hand, now speeding up and yanking her along faster than ever.

Thank all that is good in this world I learned short cuts and hiding places from the twins.

Glancing back at the furious teacher once more I drag Katie sharply left behind a tapestry then a few more turns and finally I yank open a door. Pushing the now quite confused Chaser in, I pull the door closed when I enter, clamping my hand over Katie's mouth in case McGonagall passes by.

After about ten minutes when I think its safe I remove my hand slowly, praying that she won't shout at me at such a close proximity.

An, "I'm sorry." Slipped out of my mouth before I could even process what I was doing.

Katie blinked, she didn't know how to really react. And so I just when on.

"I'm sorry I flipped your skirt, and that I flicked glue at you, and I'm sorry you were mad and me before that…Don't hate meeeeeeeeeeeeee." What a very pitiful whine I finished that in.

So very pitiful.

With a pinch of pouty lip and puppy eyes.

"Oh what the hell…Oliver I'm …well…I forgive you okay?" She smiled up at me, her lip quirking up as if she were laughing in her head at some inside joke no one else knew.

I was so glad to have my best friend not angry at me anymore…so I did the first thing I thought of.

I practically crushed her in a hug of relief.

Laughing lightly she continued as she rested her head on my shoulder, "As long as you know what you did I'm good."

I tensed.

Shit.

"Umm….r-right. Yep…" I stuttered out.

Quick as a cat just put on a treadmill her head shot up.

Eyes narrowing, "You mean you don't _know_ what you did!" She stepped away from me.

"Oliver Wood." Her voice dropped a octave.

"You."

I backed away slowly.

"Are."

My hand groped for the doorknob.

"A"

Finding the knob, I tried to open it.

"Dead."

Finally slamming the door open I take off running again, hearing her distant,

"MAN!"

Oh why oh why did I have to have a day like this?

x D x D x D x D x D x D x D x D x D x D x D x D x D x D x D x D x D x D x D x D x D

THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING.

I love you all!

I'm very sorry for not updating sooner.

I was stuck, and I was lazy.

And I was trying to finish some other fanfics

Plus I had school, and work…

I hope you like it!

If anything, this will have 2-3 more chapters, so don't stop checking up on it or reviewing!

Trust me, they give me inspiration!

And brighten my day, mind you.

I hope this made you laugh, it did make me laugh.

So a special thanks to:

Songbreeze, Kit Merlot, Apathetically Interested, RavensWritingProphecies, Scarlett-Lilly, The Female Nerd, armr4sleep16, bri007, Kouga's sweetheart, Georgeluver92, badger, FieryPhoenix21, TooSweet4Words, Evelas, ilovehp15, Countess Jackman, Giddyupgal, RyAnCoNdE, Randomisation, ebonyquill, and A Great Penname!

Oh, and as for the Point of View confusion.

I leave an ellipsis for the changing of scenes and points of view usually.

I realize I may forget or my fingers may miss it sometimes, but that's human err for you.

As for the 'Oliver's POV' title bit.

Yeah. No.

Just. No.

I tried doing that before. Honestly I find it tacky now that I've branched out to different kinds of writing techniques. I'll still read it but I don't care to use it in my writing style.

It interrupts the flow of the writing and it's just far too _bold_.

Now I realize this isn't the best flowing piece of writing either. I'm writing this for my own and the amusement of others. It doesn't have to be perfect.

0 0 0 0 0 0 00

Thanks again everyone and don't forget to Review! ;D

-Menolly


	3. Chapter 3

Yesterday, which seems so far away now seems to be nothing more than a terrible, horrific, cannot-pull-one's-eye-away-from-it dream. Sadly this is not the case for me, Oliver Wood: Man who fell through the Earth because he dug himself into such a large hole. Let us go back to yesterday, to when Katie chased me through the halls after I so eloquently apologized and then was once again ostracized.

"OLIVERRRRRRRRR!" A screaming dirty blonde chasing me down the halls of Hogwarts is not necessarily unusual but it is primarily unpleasant. I turned to see Katie running at me full force; I really didn't know she could run that fast. She's holding out on me at Quidditch practice when I make everyone do laps! While I stare at my best friend running at me and me running away from her I see her pull out her wand and start to yell somethi-BAM!

Everything went dark, and I sheepishly admit I am not a large fan of the dark. Willies and Weasley's and all that gob always creep around in the dark. So the next thing I know I am in a bed and it's rather bright outside. Sleepily I believe that all that chasing and electric blue goo was all a dream gone awry. That is until I opened my eyes and saw a Madam Pomfrey blinking owlishly at me from two inches away from my face.

The school Healer pulled back and felt my forehead, muttered a few things and said, "Mr. Wood, I do believe you should look where you are going next time. You're very lucky you ran into a column rather than an armed suit of armor or else you may have been far worse off! Now I've got just the thing to make you right so wait here—well if you could get up I should say—and relax while I make up a potion."

Blearily I watched Madam Pomfrey disappear behind the white curtains of the hospital wing. Why do all of these crazy things happen to me? Why can't something good happen, like me winning—er—my _team_ winning the Quidditch Cup? Hm? HMMM? Why not? Obviously I have been through some trauma, what with women chasing me down to kill me. First Katie, then McGonagall then Katie _again_. Speaking of, where is Katie? My eyes searched the beige and white wing, scanning other beds to see if Katie was hurt too. Not finding anything I settled on the fact that I was all alone and decided to shut my eyes and get a wink more sleep. After all it had been a trying day.

When I woke again fully there was an awful looking potion beside me on my bedside table but a rather cute girl in the chair beside my bed. This raven-haired girl lit up as soon as she noticed I was looking at her. Her blue eyes glowed as she spoke, "Oh Oliver! I'm so glad you're alright. I thought you were dead! When I heard that you had run into that stone column I for sure thought that is was bad!" Tears glistened in the girl's eyes as she clutched his hand and started to pull it to her chest.

"Eh-hem." The tearful girl whipped her head around and when she saw Katie standing there with her lips slightly frowning and a quizzical look on her face she narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me? Can't you see that we're busy here? It's rude to interrupt you know." I stared at the girl who was still clutching my hand and then back at Katie whose eyes were starting to reach that critical level of "I'".

Katie stared at Oliver and that annoying girl Elise Vanderbelt. Why Oliver would even consider such a girl like that is beyond me, but I have to be bigger than her. Have to…claw…no! No claw! Bad Katie! Baad!

"But Elise, it would be ruder of me if I didn't tell you that your friends are waiting outside for you to go to dinner and wanted me to let you know they would go without you if you didn't hurry." I flashed a winning smile as if I was being a nice sincere person and not a girl that just wanted to give in and pull her hair out for being a snobbish prat.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Oliver, but I must go to dinner! I will come back later to nurse you back to health!" Elise fawned, patting a confused Oliver's hand and dashing daintily out of the hospital wing. When I looked back at Oliver he seemed puzzled, of course I'm puzzled too about the whole thing.

"Katie I-" He started to say when I interrupted with, "No Oliver, I understand…I think. I just don't understand why you didn't tell me." I finally got it out since he couldn't figure out why I was so mad at him in the first place. He stared up at me, lying against the white sheets, his toned body smothered in blankets.

"What do you mean Katie? What didn't I tell you?" Hm, those brown eyes are confused and taking on a puppy-like visage. Must…resist.

Deep breath, "I mean why didn't you tell me you were dating Elise?" I stood there nervously as he gave me a blank stare with his mouth agape.

"What?"

Oh my goooooooooosh I can't believe I actually wrote a new chapter! Today at work I just started reading through some of my more recent stories and liked Freezing Wood enough to continue on. I read through your reviews and particularly liked FieryPhoenix21's review so much I think that was the final push, "god the wait was worth it! stitches galore! LOL. Hurry the next one.. but if you make it funnier, I'll wait a year. =.="

Well FieryPhoenix21, I hope that 4 years was worth the wait!

-Menolly


End file.
